


Bedtime Story

by Arwen00710



Series: Haunted [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Style, Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/pseuds/Arwen00710
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a Padawan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the positive reactions I had with the first two parts, the muse striked again, and there is part 3.   
> I now officially surname this serie 'All of the different styles I can try to write a story' which isn't a short nickname but a pretty accurate summary.  
> Enjoy !

 

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a Padawan. He was a very good Padawan, and his Master was very proud of him. He had been ready for his Trials for quite some time, now, but his Master was reluctant to let him go. He liked their partnership and going on adventures with his Padawan.  
  
On their last adventure, they met two people.   
The first was a Child, who was young and frightened, but went with them to become a Jedi one day, to save his mother. He was afraid, but the Padawan was kind to him, and they bonded. The Padawan became the Child's brother.  
But they also met a Bad Man, an evil one. He was very strong, and very angry, and tried to kill them.  
He almost killed the Master, but the Padawan threw him out of the way and took the fatal blow in his place.  
  
Yes, sweety, he died. No, don't cry, I promise, it's a good story. Because, you see, while the Padawan died, he never left. He loved his Master, and his Brother, and so ask the Force to stay with them. He became a Ghost. Yes, love, a good one.

 

Now, the Master and the Child, they were very sad, and could not see nor hear him, despite the Ghost tries.   
But he never left them anyway, and he began to help them as much as he could, waiting until the day they would notice him.

 

The Child was the luckiest of the two : he had since became the new Padawan of the Master, but he was lost, and sad, and angry at his Master for letting his Brother die.   
He felt that he didn't truly have a Master, and so the Ghost became one to help him.   
While the Padawan still couldn't see him, the Ghost helped him in small ways, like peaceful dreams, or small suggestions to sleep when the Padawan was tired, even leaving food lying around to remind him to eat.  
And when the Padawan realized who was here, the Ghost helped him even more, doing what the Master was not : he helped with his katas, and his exams, and even more joyful dreams.  
He was watching over him, to protect him.  
He even threw a glass of water at his head while he was asleep.  
  
How was that helpful ? Well, love, it was because the dinner was cooking when the Padawan fell asleep and, had he stayed that way, there probably would have been a fire.  
Yes, and he would not have eaten dinner as well, true.

So, the Padawan was lucky his Brother was taking care of him.  
  
The Ghost was also looking after the Master, but the Master was a very stubborn man, and was so sure that his previous Padawan was gone that it took him a long time to notice the Ghost.  
And, in the meantime... he was not a very good Master to his new Padawan. And the Ghost did not like to see his Brother sad because of their Master.  
So he began to prank him, both to be noticed, and to punish the Master.  
  
He hid the Master's lightsaber in ridiculous places. It became his favorite joke, as he put it in the Council chambers, in Madame Nu's private bookshelf, into the coldest pool in the Room of Thousands Fountains...   
He swapped every kind of tea inside the Master's cupboard, and replaced his favorite one with caff.  
He put a red shirt on one of the laundry baskets and made the droids not notice. Yes, love, the Master had a lot of pink tunics after. Very dashing.  
  
The Master was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid, and he realized what was happening and began to hear the Ghost at last.  
The Ghost was very cross with him for not being kind with his Brother and he made the Master apologize. LOTS of time.

Yes, dearheart, the Padawan forgave him. He had always wanted a kind and loving Master and wasn't willing to pass their second chance. They became good friends after that.  
  
Which was a good thing, because the Padawan kept growing and progressing, and so they went on more dangerous missions together, and if there had not been trust between them, they probably would have been hurt or died a lot of times, even with their Ghost's help.  
  
For years, they were far from the Jedi Temple, trying to bring order and peace across the galaxy.   
  
Now, this part is very important : there was a Princess, like in every story. The Child, the Padawan and the Master, they had met her at the very beginning, to help her save her planet.   
And for a while, there was peace and everything was alright for the Princess.  
But then, bad men tried to kill her and so, the Jedi sent her two bodyguards.

Of course they were the Master and the Padawan, sweety. The Padawan really liked the Princess and he was very happy to be sent with her to her planet to help protect her, while his Master was searching for the bad men.  
Except, you know what ? The Ghost decided to be is usual, troublesome, meddling self.

Now, while ghosts cannot always touch things or people, this one was very clever and very gifted. And he was very, very good with electronics.  
He changed the coordinates inside the ship computer and, instead of going to the Princess' homeplanet... they went to the Padawan's.

Why did he do it ? Well, I told you that the Padawan dreamt of saving his Mother, right ? And she was living there, and she was in danger.   
So, the Padawan and the Princess, they rescued her. Yes, it's always better when the Princesses do the rescuing, I agree.  
  
And the Padawan was very, very happy, and he kissed the Princess.  
Yes, they did get married soon after.  
Yes, honey, Jedi could not do so, then. But the Padawan did it anyway, because he loved his Wife more than anything in the galaxy. Only the Master and the Ghost knew, and they did not tell the Council.  
  
And then, there was a truly terrible thing : the War began.  
Yes, very good ! You truly have your mother's memory, sweety. That War, yes. Only one good thing would come out of it, in time : thousands and thousands of precious allies and friends for the Jedi. But, before it would come to that, the clones were their soldiers, and some Jedi didn't gave them the attention they deserved, because there was a War.  
  
The Master and his Padawan, they both worked with clones, and they were kind to them. They saw them shining brightly in the Force and never mistook them for meat-droids.  
Yes, I know that droids can be friends too, don't worry.  
Anyway, they liked their clones, and so the clones were loyal to them but, more than that, they became very protective of them.  
And the Ghost, he saw that, and he was very, very happy, and so, he began to protect the clones as well.  
  
Yes, that was a lot of people to protect. But, sweety, you know... the Ghost is a bit of a motherhen.  
So, instead of protecting only two people, he now was running everywhere, sometimes across the whole galaxy, to help as much as he could, and then some more.   
It's a good thing he could not tire like we do, or he would have been exhausted not two months into the War.  
  
But despite his efforts, some of his precious people were injured, and some even died. He did not like the War, and wanted it to stop, as we did, but he had powers and abilities, since he was in the Force, that we didn't, and so, he began to search for ways to end the war.   
  
Now, remember the Bad Man from the beginning ? Well, he had a Master too. A Very Bad Man. The Last Lord of the Sith, and the Jedi were searching for him.  
The Ghost thought that, if he found and stopped the Very Bad Man, the War would be easier to stop.  
He was right, too. Because the War had only started because of the Very Bad Man.  
But, since he was a Sith, he was very good with the Force, and he hid very well in it, and the Jedi could not find him... and nor could the Ghost, not while he was so busy with the Master, and the Padawan, who had then became a Knight, and the clones.  
  
Each time he found a lead, there would be a new battle, a new danger, and he would postpone his research to help, the worrywart.   
And it wasn't only during battles. He was also helping the Master and the Knight when they were not fighting.   
Like, everytime they were on Coruscant, the Ghost helped the Knight and the Princess see each other in secret, distracting the Council.  
  
You want to know how ? Mmmh... well, because he was helping the Master at the same time.  
Indeed, the Council was bothering the Master to take a chair among them, because he was experienced, and wise, and very, very respected.  
The Master was not amused. He did not want to sit on the Council, because he did not agreed with a lot of their decisions.  
So, he asked his former Padawan to prank them as long as they would keep on asking, and since he wanted to distract them, the Ghost did it with... enthusiasm.  
  
Yes, that's why Master Windu's Council Chair is pink, sweetheart, despite his and the Temple droids' efforts.   
  
Back to the Knight. Thanks to the prank war going on at the Temple everytime they were on Coruscant, he was now free to spend a lot of time with his beloved Wife and... well, as it often happens when two adults love each other very much, the Wife became pregnant.   
The Knight... he freaked out a bit. He was very happy, but believe me, he had NO IDEA how he was supposed to deal with a child. He was not often there, and there was a war, and there was the fact that he was not supposed to be married.  
  
But you know who freaked out even more ? The Ghost. Yep, he was one little ball of ghostly nerves. Remember, he had been taking care of grown men for years, at this point, and even if they were well-trained Jedi and extremely skilled clones, they kept getting into trouble and defying death on a weekly basis.  
How was he supposed to take care of them on the war front AND protect a little, tiny, vulnerable baby at the same time ?  
So, he decided to stop just searching during his spare time and to end the war for good.   
  
Yes, sweety, just like that. The Ghost is a silly, silly man.  
  
Now, there was still the same problem : how to look for the Very Bad Man when he was distracted, running around, protecting his loved ones ?

  
He had to leave. He did not want to, and it would make everyone very worried for a long time, but it was the only way. He made sure they were as safe as he could make them, and then he went into the Force, to look for the Very Bad Man.   
It was dangerous, to immerse himself in it like that. He almost melted into the loving embrace of the Force, becoming one with it and letting go of his Attachments, and his abilities to be heard and seen by his Master and his Brother. He would have done it willingly, too, if it was the price to pay to find the Very Bad Man.  
Thankfully, it didn't came to that. He read the currents of the Force and he found the Sith and he remained a Ghost.  
  
And then, he was his usual, reckless idiot, self.  
Ow, ow, ow !  
No, sweety, that's nothing. So. Being a STUPID IDIOT, he went on to confront the Sith on his own.   
  
The Sith laughed at him and tried to destroy him, using the Dark Side. He almost killed the Ghost.  
Yes, again, for good, this time.  
Yes, love, he was an Evil Man.   
But the Ghost was strong, and Light, and a crafty one. And even if he could not move or touch a lot of things, we already said this : he was very, very good with electronics.  
  
The Very Bad Man, he had made sure everyone believed he was a kind and good person. When he used the Dark Side and tried to kill the Ghost, he was sure that they were alone and that his Dark secret and identity were safe.  
They were not : they were a lot of cameras in that room, and the Ghost had made sure they were all transmitting onto big screens in the Senate.  
  
In a matter of minutes, everyone knew who the Sith was, and all his plans were destroyed.   
  
Mmh, of course it was a bit more complicated than that, but this is a bedtime story, love, not an history lesson. Ask your mother tomorrow if you want to know more.  
So, on with the end : the Very Bad Man was destroyed, and the War stopped.  
  
What happened to everyone ?  
  
Well, the Master finally accepted the Council chair, because he wanted to help the Jedi Council restore the peace and re-organize everything and bring order to the galaxy.   
It took a few years, but, as soon as everything was a bit more settled, he gave his Council chair up, as if he had been sitting on a hot frying pan the whole time.  
  
The Knight watched his Wife give birth, and decided that such happiness and Light could not be wrong. Since the Force sang that he was right, he decided to change the rules. With his wonderful Wife, they decided on a plan and worked together.   
He began the tiring task of reforming the Jedi Order. It was long overdue, and not an easy feet but it was his destiny, to bring Balance to the Force, by bashing the Master's heads with the Will of the Force, to push them out of their stagnant state and towards evolution. Because the Force is always moving and evolving, not sitting in silly chairs, and it was their inaction that had allowed the Very Bad Man to almost destroy the galaxy.  
And his magnificient Wife, she took care of the Senate and the rest of the galaxy, because she was awesome like that. They were millions of soldiers out there, now, without a war to fight, and she would not have stood by if they had not been rewarded and accepted as the sentients beings that they were. Now, there are all citizen like you and me, and that is all thanks to the Princess.  
  
And the Ghost ? Well, for once, he rested. He had done his part, and was very tired after his fight with the Very Bad Man. So he rested, and healed, and basked in the Peace and the Light of the Force, shining through the galaxy. And then, he did what he does best : being a motherhen.  
Since his Master and his Brother and the clones were all alright, he found new people to watch and worry over : the Princess and the Knight's Children. Yes, they were two of them. Twins.  
  
Oh, yes, I see you begin to understand my next point, young lady.  
Because, while the Ghost mostly watched over them in silence, sometimes his wicked side came through and he would help them during their foolish escapades and all of their pranks.   
  
Yes, I know it was you two that pranked Master Muln this morning, even though you gave the best set of puppy eyes Master Yoda has ever seen in all of his years while swearing your innocence. Yes, I know Master Muln laughed so much he cried, that does not absolve you. Don't think you can fool me, children. I will always know when you misbehave, especially if you have that kind of help.  
Remember, I saw it all done before !  
  
Time to sleep, now, children, it's late. Good night and sweet dreams.  
Yeah, I love you too.  
  


* * *

  
Anakin left the room, watching fondly as Luke was already asleep, drooling on his pillow, and as Leia grinned at him before closing her eyes.  
Gods, he loved them.  
  
He closed the door, and began to count.  
Three, two, one...  
  
 _A motherhen ?  
_ ''Exactly. You know, Rex had dubbed you so long before I even knew the 501st was aware of your presence.''  
 _Hmph.  
  
_ A second of silence, and then, the Force bristled with indignity.  
  
 _Fine. But I am NOT a troublesome meddler, nor a reckless idiot._  
  
Anakin snorted.  
  
''Yeah, right.''  
  
Obi-Wan huffed and the faint shape on the corner of Anakin's eye disappeared, making him laugh at his sulking brother.   
He knew he had not went very far.  
  
That he was just in the now silent bedroom, watching over the sleep of the two most precious stars in the whole galaxy.

 


End file.
